


A end worth living for

by Breakerofthebroken



Series: A new start [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Andmypoorbbyoosungrip, Angst, But yeah tears, Death, F/M, Maybe Romance, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, cry, life - Freeform, maybe smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakerofthebroken/pseuds/Breakerofthebroken
Summary: An au where Y/N has cancer and tries to protect the rfa members, after she is reborn she forgets. But will she remember her true end?





	1. Meet me again

**Author's Note:**

> Please teeell me who i should pair up reader with (pls not jumin or zen they get soooo many fanfics and they just dont match my angst theme) and yeah your soul will be crushed ahhaha

You had joined an organization not too long ago called the Rfa. You met some pretty amazing people and honestly, they were some of the greatest friends you could ever have.

Most of the time they would cheer you up and that never failed to give you motivation to press on. 

What they didn't know was your secret. You were almost sure seven knew because he did background checks on you, but he never brought itup. 

You had a terminal disease eating away at every cell in your body. Constantly in pain but you had to push on for these friends. 

The days before the party were approaching, and even though you tried to keep your distance you couldn't help but fall for each member. They were all so dear, which made it harder to make this decision. 

Your legs no longer worked like they used to before. Trying to play it off in the camera, using the broken foot excuse.

But that would only work for so long. You can no longer breathe on your own, but the other members Didn't know that. They treated you like you belonged, like one of them. And that warm feeling was addicting.

You never want to ruin that. Which is why this party needs to be above and beyond. After all your end is approaching 

 

You join the chat on the 11th day, and reminisce on past moments. Every bit of joy you've experienced these past days were more than all the happiness you've had in your entire life. 

After talking for a little bit they each leave one by one saying they'll see you soon. "Oh..."

You sigh, that's all you can manage. After checking up on last minute details, you wheel your way out of the apartment, with the oxygen tank attached to the wheelchair. "Thank god for elevators" you manage to mumble only to be short of breath.

You don't want to surprise the other members so you manage to sneak in undetected. You only want to see the party, not participate. 

Because that would only make it harder to say goodbye.

You knew there was no cure or operation, as your mother passed away from the very same illness.

Sitting quietly in the corner the members enter your line of sight. Each one elegantly dressed, but show signs of worry. You already know, it's because you're not there. "I'm sorry" you manage to gasp out.

Shortly after those words, Jaehee appears by your side.

"Excuse me, I don't believe you checked in. May I have your name?" She asks in a formal matter.

She was dressed in a slightly more fashionable work uniform. her eyes bore into you as she takes in the wheelchair. Along the many other much needed health supplies.

 

After clearing your throat a few times you quietly manage to reply. "Y/n." It comes out raspy and even though you only said one word, you want, no need more air, repositioning the nasal hose that breathes for you. For a split second you see shock.

Then a sense of sadness. "So it's you... You're quite.." You knew she was struggling. Everyone does when they see you, only looks of pity. Damn there goes the sneak in sneak out plan. "I'm not what you were expecting right?" You manage to squeeze out, hurting your lungs in the process. It must've taken notice to the other members because now they're surrounding you.

Each one, taking in who you are. The first one to speak is yoosung. "Who cares if you're a little broken, your still amazing for putting this party together!". 

'No no no... Please stay away,' You think, 'I don't want to hurt you.' But no words escape. Your vision blurs as you think about your future. "Way to make the lady cry." Zen spoke up in a worried voice. You want to run and never look back, scream and tell them to stop.

You didn't think it would be this big of a problem. But you manage to say "I.. Have cachexia... And many other..." You take a break to breathe. "Types of cancers."

You take a moment to catch you breath. Waiting for their response. How will they react? Pity? Sadness?what about yoosung? He lost a close one and he is soon to lose another. You want to hide, make them forget you ever existed. After all you're a time bomb waiting to explode, hurting everyone around you. 

"Well let's make this the best first party!" Yoosung says quite excitedly. "Yoosung, please calm down." 

You turn your head to the raven haired male who spoke. "Jumin...." You say. He must've understood. After all you can barely talk in your condition. "Well I believe it's time to give your great speech, impress the mighty God seven~"

You hear the energetic voice and it gives you hope. False hope but confidence. After a struggle of getting on the stage to the podium, you glance out. How did it end up this way? Sneak in sneak out, that was the plan! 

You take a deep breathe, because God knows you'll need it. Funny how things work out.

"Hello... Everyone, thank you for coming." Stopping to breathe "It means allot ... To me to host... This great party... And I hope it meets.. Everyone's" you pause. Please not now, a few more words just work. Your body catches up and you continue "expectations... I know I... Might look a little worn..." After clearing your throat you start up again "but I promise to make it through the party at least... As this will be the..." 

Stopping to hold back the tears, you inhale and exhale. Trying to shake away the light head feeling. "This will be the first and last one I'm hosting.." There's a few gasps and you turn to look at the members. 

Who all give you confused looks. All except the 2 members who figured it out, and instead of confusion it's... 

Sadness.

"I want to make this a good party so please do not let my announcement ruin the... Atmosphere." 

Pausing for a moment, " thank you again, have a good night." You end abruptly and slowly wheel your way down.

Although it didn't last long as the next thing you know your seeing black and hearing a voice shout "Y/N!"

 

You wake up, the smell of sterilized utensils enters your nose. Hospital. You move around only to realize you're immobilized by needles and tubes in places that tubes shouldn't be. "Is this it?" You mumble to yourself, only to reveal you're also wearing an oxygen mask. Figures.

After a quiet knock, the door slightly opens. To reveal all the members except for one. Everyone but V, which was okay as you only talked to him a few times, and at the party if that could be called talking. 

"Hey sleepyhead you were knocked out cold for a few days." Says a certain blonde haired boy. Oh how you loved them all. You couldn't bring yourself to push them away, but you don't want to say goodbye. 

They're your only friends. Hell they could even be called family. You look at each of them. Silence fills the air except for the machines keeping you alive. 

How did it turn out like this? How did you get such amazing people around you, you don't deserve it. The pain you will cause them, but you know your time is running out. 

"I'm.. Sorry" Quiet words spoken in a raspy voice.

"Y/n... Your gonna be okay right?" Yoosung gets the response that comes off a little too harsh

"Please go away...".

"Can it be cured? I can hire the best to help you."

Without even looking you knew who said it. Haha, only if they knew. It's called terminal for a reason, incurable.

You only want to go in peace. But thats so hard to do when the people you love most are right next to you.

"No... Don't waste it on someone.... Like... Me" barely 


	2. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Reader) gets to start over after her unfair play at life. Although she doesny have memories she still gets flashbacks, and does things that cant be explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls pls plllls gimme your ships like if I dont recieve any ima just make it saeyoungxreader bcs that baby needs some love after the third chapter i just wrote like prepare to die a few more times.

You wake up to a blinding light. Were you gone?<  
The pain is. Maybe this is heaven?

No, it couldn't be, your mothers not here. In this state of confusion and guessing, an elegantly dressed woman approaches.

Covered in sheaths and she has long blonde hair. "Welcome to paradise, my child." She speaks, quietly as if she were talking to a baby. Her locks of hair swing as she takes another step.

You've seen her somehow before, but where? More importantly, "Where am I?", you talk aloud, almost to yourself. You turn your head taking in your surroundings. Which isn't much.

"This is a place where the decision is made."

Almost an immediate response, she almost sounds bored. Couldn't blame her, then you notice you're not struggling to talk, or Breathe, or... You stand up almost jumping out glee you take tiny steps. 

Yes!

 

You scream internally, you can finally use your  
'Useless' legs! "My child, you're probably confused, as to what you're doing here." Those spoken words make you stop what your doing. 

"Yes, you said this is a place to make a decision, what is it?" You respond.

"I would like to offer a second chance, a reset per se. You can go back to life before the Rfa. But with no illness, no pain. But all memories of those in the organization, including yours, will be erased. Although all memories of you will be erased, curing your illness, theirs will only be reset to 12 days ago. Or You can stay here, in this ever lasting paradise. The choice is yours my dear." 

Holy cow your mouth gapes open. A second chance? No pain nothing? 

But... Your memories of all your loved ones... But it wouldn't matter since you would forget anyways.. Maybe next time you could live a better life, go to college, fall in love all over again. 

But yoosung... Your heart still loves him, you never realized until he confessed but, his gentle aura makes you so warm. But each member has that. When did you fall for him again? Maybe when he vowed to protect you.

You don't care anyways, all you know is you want a second chance. "I'll do it. Send me back." You straighten your posture a little, not really knowing what to expect.  
"Alright, well let's go back shall we? Back 12 days..." The light fades and before you know it your unconscious.

 

You jolt, what was that? A nightmare? It slowly fades until you can't even remember it anymore.

"What time is it?" Talking groggily out loud to yourself. Rolling over to check the clock on the bed stand, it reads 12 AM. Your phone is buzzing "Ughhh who is texting at this hour?"

Complaining out loud. Getting out of bed to go over to your phone, the screen lights up showing a new messenger app.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Unknown: ...Hello...?

You continue the conversation with this 'unknown' person as he asks you to go to this certain apartment.

 

"Why not I don't have anything better to do at 12 freaking am in the morning, who the hell does this anyway?" You grumble to yourself. 

After throwing on a quick outfit to at least not look like a creep when walking the streets, then grabbing your phone and a couple other items, you head out. 

 

You step into what looks like a nicely decorated elevator suddenly you're self conscious of what you're doing there. 

'He could be a kidnapper' is what runs through your mind. 

After reaching one of this highest floors you step out of the elevator and head down the hall to the destined apartment.

After messaging back a few times he tells you to go INSIDE the studio apartment...

"Isn't this burglary?" You mumble. After shrugging off your sense of unease, you input the code and step inside. The door clicking behind you and suddenly being transferred to yet another chat room. 

Why does this all feel familiar, in a way but different.... Maybe you've been in a room like this before? You can't seem to shake the sense of déjà vu. It seems as if the other people are just noticing your presence.. 

'Well here's another exhausting night' you think.

Introductions were made and it turns out that you're in a dead girls apartment, well that's unsettling, and you're now the host of a fundraising party. 

"Make that a long month." You chuckle at your own remark.

You spot the cctv that one of the males named 707 talked about, and wonder if he's watching you. To test the theory you go up to the camera and stick you face to it, poking your tongue out and crossing your eyes.

Laughing to yourself, you conclude he's probably not.

You go to get some water and immediately reach for a cupboard with the cups.

"How did.... I know that?".

You take a seat with your drink and begin to fully realize your situation, 

"Man, if only my mom could see me now, she would totally give me another lecture." You speak aloud. You go back into the chat room and notice yoosung. 

 

He's a college boy, who's addicted to gaming. A game called LOLOL,you've heard of it but never actually played it.

You enter the chatroom and have a rather pleasant conversation with him. Laughing out loud to some of his sillyness and it dons on you that you that you've done this before, you know you have.

How? He tells you he has to leave and while saying goodbye you feel a ache in your heart. 'Why does this hurt so much?' 

You feel a hole in the depths of yourself. You get up a little too quickly and collapse due to light headedness. You stay on the floor for a little before eventually going to sleep. 

"Meet me again..." You hear yourself say. 'Where am I?' Your thoughts run through your mind. Are these?... The Rfa members?

You've only got photos so far but you can tell that it's them. You laying in what seems a hospital bed, but why? You're perfectly healthy so why is the 'dream'  
you acting as if she's dying?

You notice the blonde haired boy crying at your bedside, 'why can't I move?' Then you see the monitor, it's flat lined. 'But I'm right here?'  
Is this the future? A past life? What's happening? Your mind is spinning and you can't wake up, until you hear the four words that end the dream "I love you, y/n" 

You jolt awake with a start, "When did I move to the bed?"

 

You rub your eyes and begin to yawn. Reaching for your phone as a notification goes off. "That's right I'm a member now..." Your confusion of where you were was clearing up. That dream...

What did it mean? And Yoosung, he... Said he loved you. But why? Was he your lover at the time?

When you think about that your head begins to hurt.

"Best not to think about it now.." You clear your head and open the chatroom. 

It's Seven, you casually talk and hear him play around and then zen joins. The notorious 707 begins to tease zen about his cat allergy and sends photos of the precious Elly. You laugh at their exchange, only responding to a few comments. You can't help but feel like you've done this before... 

Impossible, maybe fresh air will clear your mind. "That's right I can't leave... Ughhh what am I supposed to do?"

You understand you have to host a fundraising party but you're not exactly doing anything for that right now. 

A little fresh air wouldn't do any harm... Right..? 

You get this sudden feeling that you shouldn't. Like its compelling you not to, that if you were something very bad will happen. 

"I hate standing around, you know what? I'm just gonna see what happens." Taking a step towards the door, your reach for the handle as your phone goes off, making you jump back a little. 

Oh... It's just seven calling.. 

"Hello?" You say as you answer the phone. 

"Helloooo~~~ I just happened to notice you were heading for the door... You are not leaving are you?" He speaks in the most whiniest voice he could manage. 

"Of course not I just wanted some fresh air. It's a bit exhausting being cooped up all day."

You guys exchange a conversation until you find yourself immersed in his every word, this is your chance! 

"Do you ever... Feel like you've done this before?" You pause and expect to hear a crazy reply like "What are you talking about?"

But it's 707 so maybe he would say  
"Oh my gosh all the time when I eat honey Buddha chips and PhD!"

But what you didn't expect to hear was what he actually said...


	3. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoungs pov on reader, except he remembers everything that happened before and still loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem~~~ yes prepare to die once more as i will make this relationship canon unless you guys want otherwise. This is gonna be a looooong series and i want to thank you guys for reading it^_^ okay enjoy SPOILER ALERT (kinda)

Saeyoung pov:

It's been about a day since she joined, well not for me but...I woke up one day and everyone forgot about her.. 

At first I thought it was some sick joke to forget, after all we just had Her funeral... But... It didn't seem right. I turn to check in on Her, only she's reaching for the door handle.

"What the hell is She doing.." I grumble. Instantly reaching for my phone to call Her, she picks up immediately.. Oh how I love the sound of her  
Voice..

Yoosung is- no was- so lucky to have her heart. Even For a second, God knows I don't deserve her. I lose track of Time as I talk with her, I don't even know how it happens, it just does, what's wrong with me? 

This isn't like me! "He-" I start to speak but she interrupts with one of the most peculiar questions Yet... 

"Do you ever feel like you've done this before?" My Heart stops at the question, does she remember? What does she mean? Could this mean she... 

I decide to make a reply that would seem as if to brush it off, but that's not what comes out. 

"You must be thinking of our past lives."

Holy shit... What did I just say.. No! She must think I'm weird now, well weirder... 

Fuck fuck how do I play this off? Think of what 707 would say, God I can't think clearly when I talk to her. Why?

This really isn't like me, my train of though is Interrupted when she says 

"Yeah maybe, gosh this sounds so silly, Hehe-" oh lord, her laugh.

A sight flush forms my cheeks, I know because I can feel the heat spreading. I totally wasn't listening for the second half of that sentence but I really need to get off the phone. 

What to say what to say....?! That's it!

"Ah! Duty calls the great God Seven is being called back, a slave to work, saving lives and protecting. I'll Talk to you later! Bye!" 

I hang up in an instant. Relief washes over, finally I can relax. I can see in the cctv she chuckles at my exclaim and goes to Sit back down. God, why does this happen to me? Why do I have to fall for the most amazing girl, one that I absolutely don't deserve. 

If I were a poet I would compare her to the moon, and I to the waves, she's always there to pull me up and keep me flowing. But I'm not a poet, or anything That deserves to be kept up. I'm just... Here. When did I fall for her? 

Maybe when I saw her for the first time, in the cctv. The first time she played this cruel game called life, she's too pure for this world. 

Trying to protect everyone.

Even in her past life, she lied so we wouldn't have to endure her pain. 

"I'm so happy for you, y/n. You're gonna fall in love with yoosung all over again, and You won't get anything less than what you deserve. Unlike... Me.." 

My words turn into choked sobs. I can't protect her, I couldn't protect my own brother, so why do I deserve this bright ball of sunshine, but no matter how many times I meet her; I can't stop myself from loving her.

Maybe... Maybe she could be the Light that saves me?

No. I'm thinking too recklessly. If I say she's important she'll Just get hurt by the agency. I need to protect her, from mint eye, from saeran. I know they're coming, they sent her here last time and they sent her again. 

God. Why was I cursed with this memory of the past? Why can't I just forget everything.

Her death, her infectious smile, and oh god her laugh. 

Just thinking about her makes me smile. God I'm so delusional, there's no way anyone would want me, but it's still nice to dream... The tears are gone, I guess it's time to get back to work. Because that's all I'll ever be good for.


	4. Talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more pov switching and feelings. Still trying to find out main love partner (although you might be able to tell who Im leaning towards)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ill try to update soon

Your call ends abruptly when seven hangs up,  
saying that he has more work to do. "What a weird  
guy.." You chuckle to yourself, although you can't  
help but feel he's hiding something.

The next few hours pass by in a blur, until you enter  
the chatroom again, surprisingly its seven.. Again.  
Along with Yoosung, he's teasing him about some  
random disease saying he'll go into a coma.. 'Might  
as well play along' is what runs through your train of  
thought, but then another idea pops into your mind.  
'Don't tease him' but you frown slightly, why does it  
hurt to think of anything that has to do with Yoosung.  
So you play along, teaming up on him with 707 and  
bombarding him with many different ridiculous things.  
Man, when was the last time you had this much fun?  
Laughing out loud a few more times you say your  
farewells and leave the chatroom. It's too early to tell but you think to yourself that you've taken a liking to Seven. Well you like all of them but you find yourself smiling most around the mysterious hacker. It's late before not too long and you slowly retreat yourself into the bed, thoroughly burying yourself in all the sheets and blankets around you. Pulling up the rfa messenger app, You suddenly get a phone call. The callers name states '707' after catching yourself smiling you sit up to take the call. "Hello..?" "Ah.. Helloooo~~ I hope i didn't startle you." The voice booms through the speakers of the phone. "No you're fine. What's up?" "Well thats good, my boss is digging me a grave and burying me in it with work." You hear a slight sigh, "Well when your a slave for work you gotta do it. Who else will save the world?" He reverts back to the excited male he normally is and chats away on the phone. You both talk for about an hour before actually realizing how long you've both been on the phone. "Hey I have a question.." You hear him speak quietly through the speaker. "Ask away oh mighty God Seven!" Trying to sound cheery but you get the same monotone voice, "Do you.... like yoosung? You know, like like." You giggle as he sounds like a 3rd grader looking for your crush, but you seriously ponder the question, You know you feel something around him, but what?  
"Hmm, as a friend and he does make me feel pretty happy, but you do that too. I don't think I have feelings for him." It's almost like his whole demeanor changes. His voice comes out a little loud, causing you to move the phone away from your ear, but in reply "Good! I was worried I would've had to fight him for you!" Your heart stops. What does that mean? Does he like you? Your mind races a mile a minute, until he adds on "I saw that you bake and he probably would have wanted all of the goodies to himself!" That... makes a bit more sense but its still weird to word it like he did. A sigh of relief comes through your lips and you laugh it off saying "Well, if you want me to bake for you I would gladly do it. Although it might not turn out as well as you think it will."  
"Yippeee~~!!! Thank you! 707 will be refueled by the power of sweets! Oooooh could you make a phd pepper and honey buddha chip flavored cake!?"  
"Um... I don't even think thats possible. But I'll try! Anything for God Seven!"  
"Yes! The most fantastic flavors all combined into a cake! Theres nothing better!"  
"Hehe, well I believe its time for me to get back to the emails. Ever since V set the party date I've been working non-stop."  
"Of course of course, well I have graced you with my presence but I will need to  
take off! Oooh I wonder if I can go see Elly right now, since I got a break from work."  
"Okay seven, goodnight, lo-" you stop yourself. What were you about to say!? The mere embarrassment makes you hang up without even letting him say goodbye. Your face is flushed red, you know due to the mirror that hangs across the bed.

Saeyoung POV:  
I watch in the camera as I talk to her through the phone. She paces around the room stopping when she goes into thought, only to pick up the pace again. I didn't even realize that name slipped my mouth. Shit what is she going to say? How can I brush it off? She stops dead in her tracks... Does.. She remember? I think back to our previous phone call about the deja vu but.... 

Also thinking back to when Yoosung called me earlier claiming he thinks he's had this feeling before.. When I looked into her records they go to the same college, so its most likely they already might know each other. How is everything so different yet the same? Her voice wakes me from my trance. He's just a friend.. More than Ill ever be, but I play around with her, telling that I would've had to fight for her. Did she think that was weird? I look once more in the cctv, her every move entrances me. The sway of her hips stop as she whirls around. Face bright red and shes fumbling a little.  
I decide to end the torture by adding the fact i want her sweets to myself. If only she knew it wasn't the sweets I wanted from her.. She offers to make me cake and i revert back to my mask called '707'. 

We continue talking but my mind often wanders elsewhere. She sits on the edge of the bed, looking fragile. Like just hugging her would break her. I notice  
she's now peering into the camera, puffing her cheeks out. I laugh a little... Wow that felt good, freely laughing. The conversation comes to an end but she stops mid word then just hangs up. What had she been trying to say? I check to see if the connection was lost but...  
She hung up!? Why would she hang up so abruptly? I can only wonder. Ping. Ahh the treacherous beast strikes yet again! Who am I kidding, no ones around; I can be myself. Right no ones around... No one to save me from this never ending hell. "Get it together Saeyoung... Its just work." I grumble. One last look at the cctv before I check the newest assignment. It's going to be long night...


	5. Sleepless nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 RFA members have a sleepless night, how do they each deal with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I also wanted to write Jaehee in this chapter but that would be straying from my plot I have, ALSO I'M SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN FOREVER I had work and school and soooo much planning for this one, it's hard since it's gonna be a long series

Its another sleepless night, tossing and turning throughout the unfamiliar sheets. Finally giving up on sleep you turn to your phone for entertainment. The pink is gives off indicating that someone has started a chat, opening it up you realize it's zen.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Y/n): Hey lovely Zen!~

Zen: Hey babe

He sends a winky emoji which makes you snort in laughter,

Zen: What are you doing still up?

Zen: I'm practicing lines and rehearsing but you should get some sleep,

Zen: You wouldn't want to ruin that beautiful face.

(Y/n): I'm going to bed soon, I just have to reply to some of to help emails. You wouldn't believe the stuff theyre asking me!

You lie to Zen about your sleeping habits which makes you feel slightly guilty but you brush it off fairly quickly.

Zen: Thank you again for… doing this for us. We're complete strangers yet you're so kind..

Zen: I can just tell you're perfect for this position.

Zen: With a soul that pure and kind I'm sure this party will be excellent!

(Y/n): Thanks Zen, although you're exaggerating it means allot.

Zen: But I'm not! 

Zen: Oh! I should probably get going to practice some more,

Zen: Get some rest too!

(Y/n): Alright Zen you too. Night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You log out of the chatroom, no longer feeling sleepy you pull up the laptop and check the emails, even though nobody replied at 2am in the morning.  
Deciding to complete some homework for the college you're attending you start typing away.

 

After hours of being lost in thought, a ring tone wakes you from the trance. Taking a moment to process what's happening in the sleep deprived state, you lift the phone to your ear.  
"Hello?"  
"H-Hey! (Y/n) I couldn't sleep, I wasn't really expecting you to be up… Oh! I'm sorry if I woke you!"

The unexpected high voice rings through the speaker effectively waking you up.

"Yoosung… I've been awake so no worries. Don't you have morning classes?"  
"Gah! You're right! I totally forgot, i was up playing LOLOL all night and I lost track of time. Speaking of which, how did you know? Nevermind! I gotta go I'll be late!".  
The call ends as quick as it started and you exhale a breath of air you didn't realize you were holding in. He had a point... How did you know? A quick glance at the alarm clock shows that it's 7:46. Closing the laptop and putting it away you climb out of the ginormous bed, and trudge to the unused kitchen. It was new, having updated appliances but it was extremely dusty, having been left unattended for all these years. Opening up the fridge you let out an exasperated sigh, no food. You've been living off of the snacks you brought in your purse but your stock was gone, leaving no food for breakfast. You slide to the floor next to the cabinet and find peace in sitting silently, occasionally looking over at the window to watch the rays of light seep through the glass. A faint ping came from you phone, informing you of yet another chat. One in which you were too tired to participate in, you just wanted to sit here peacefully, listening to the faint whir of the ac. You never realized how quiet it was until all the commotion from the members and electronics were tuned off. This mightve been even relaxing if the circumstances were different. Lost in thought your mind slowly drifts a soft slumber, and your body shrinks to the hard floor, drifting until effectively curled up in a sleeping position. 

Saeyoung POV:

Up all night working on cracking this stupid algorithm, but my efforts are paid off when the job is finally complete and Vanderwood stops nagging me about it. Maybe I can get a bath~ Hmm, or I could call (Y/n)… Or both! Two birds one stone! Wait, why do I want to talk to her so much? Gah I'm letting her get to me! I must go reset! Bath it is, and no phone! Must.. resist.. Okay maybe just a small text? That wouldn't hurt right? Just a simple- and my fingers already typed and sent the message before I even processed what I've done. Oh well.. too late now… Time for a bath then, I'm starting to become a Honey Buddah Chip! Not that it's bad, those chips are glorious.. I walk over to the bathroom and run the water… Why hasn't she replied yet? She normally always replies instantly…

Yoosung POV:

I look away from my screen after one of the biggest hauls I've had in a while, and notice a decent amount of sunshine in my room. Hmm I wonder what everyone else is doing right now. I should take a break, maybe after one more- no no because one will lead to twenty. I reach for my phone and dial in the newest RFA members number, she might be sleeping though. I get up from my chair and pace the room as I eagerly listen to the rings.  
"Hello?" Her voice is cracking slightly, like she's still asleep and it dawns on me that I have to reply. I try to make basic conversation but I wind up rambling, God why do I do this to myself?! I get so flustered whenever I talk to any girl… Except for Jaehee but..  
"-Don't you have morning classes?" Wait.. what!? I look at the time on my screen and its much later than I thought, crap! I make a hasty response and I end the call and run around to throw together my supplies. How did she know i had morning classes? I don't know maybe I've mentioned it before, but that doesn't matter, I'm gonna be late! If im late again ill get detention and if that happens I won't be able to play as much LOLOL! After grabbing my hoodie and bag I rush out the door. "And to think I was gonna stay on the phone with her…" I mumble to myself, as much as I like talking to her I must go to school. Why do I like her so much? Maybe because she reminds me of Rika… I brush away those thoughts as I run down the streets to catch the bus to school. I'll think about that later, first comes school.


	6. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very tired (and hungry) MC and a very active chatroom, with a very lazy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme some ideas guys, im going with Sevens route! Since he won the poll, but i have some surprised for you guys!! Im really motivated tonight so i might even post another chapter this week instead of once every 2 weeks lol

You wake with a slight jolt, "What? Where- oh" the confusion settles as you remember that you fell asleep on the floor. 'I wonder what time it is' you think idly, curious but making no attempt to move from the spot you have settled yourself in. 

Theres sunshine glaring through the windows so it must atleast be mid day, coming to the conclusion you make up your mind to ask Seven if you can leave to buy food. You want to… but your limbs fail you as your face meets the floor.

"Oooww," you groan in pain, "I should atlesst go to the bed." Your thoughts then move to all the emails you have to work on, resulting even more grumbles of annoyance and procrastination.

*Ping*

'Thats right it went off earlier', reaching out to the phone that is resting next to you on the floor, you recognize all the messages youve gotten, along with all the missed chatrooms. "Looks like I have allot to catch up on. Oh hey Seven messaged me nows my chance for food~" 

Y/n: Oh mighty Lord Seven, I have a question

You send a text, which you immediately regret thinking it might be too weird.

707: Oooh a deciple!~~

707: I have an answer to many questions! Ask away~

Y/n: Can I order food, theres none here and in starving.

Since this is text message he responded a surprised text but if it were the chatroom, you have an inkling it wouldve been flooded with emoticons.

707: What?! Um… Im not sure ill have to talk to V.. Y/n you need to eat!! Have you not been eating the whole time?

707: If i wernt so busy I would drop off some food

707: Speaking of busy

707: Duty calls!

707: Agent 707 retreating back to work! A slave to his own kind!

Y/n: Haha alright! Agent 606 will wait for orders~ Over and out!

707: Talk to you later!~

 

Finally putting the phone down from a rather one sided conversation you sigh, quiet filling the room once again. Still making no effort from getting off the floor, that is, until your stomach makes a loud grumble. 

"So hungry ughhhh" Groaning you lay back down on the floor and stretch out your limbs, then rocking to sit back up and lift yourself off the floor.

On the way back to the bedroom- if you can call it that- after a short bathroom break, you took a glance at the clock and noted it was 3:29 in the afternoon. Time to get back to work.

 

After what seems like a couple hours of answering emails your phone buzzes, notifying you that its on low battery, and another chatroom has started. Lazily getting up and plugging it in, you open up the RFA app.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoosung: Looks like were in this together.

Yoosung: Forever alones, lets start a group 

 

He then sends a series of crying emojis which makes you regret joining the chatroom, what on earth- oh. Theyre talking about being single.. again

 

707: I dont know what youre talking about Ive already been married!

Yoosung: WAHT?!

Yoosung: WOH?

707: Typos lololol. And to the love of my life, my one and only world of binary numbers!

707: 606!

Y/n: I thought I was agent 606 ;-;

Yoosung: Oh hey y/n! I didnt see you join.

707: Gah! I forgot 

 

Seven then proceeds to send shocked emojis

 

Yoosung: I just remembered a party guest we can invite! They go by monogamy I think… 

Y/n: Alright sounds good!

 

'Great more strange emails that require even stranger responses' thinking to yourself the chatroom rolls by with almost no productivity. 'I mean what did I expect its Yoosung and Seven we're talking about' your own comment makes you laugh a little, even if it might have come off harsh

707: Y/n

707: You need better sleeping habits lololol

707: I know its comfortable but sleeping on the floor is bad for your back and hygiene.

 

"Hes one to talk about health and hygiene, geesh why did he have to out me like that." 

 

Y/n: Speaking of which have you reached V yet?

Yoosung: What do you need him for..?

Y/n: Im not able to eat since theres no food here, and Luciel wont let me leave ;-;

707: … No hes not replying.

707: Im sorry if I could I would bring you food!

707: But work has me tied down, and no one can go to the apartment besides me or V…

Yoosung: Geesh! Where is he at times like this? Hes practically useless.

Y/n: Yoosung… its fine, really, I ate this morning.

 

You tell a small lie, but atleast it might calm the boy down a little.

 

Yoosung: Still… you not being able to eat,

Yoosung: Thats a serious issue!

Yoosung: Seven you should let me go there! Come on this is for the health of a member!

707: I'm sorry… not without V's permission.

Yoosung: What are you his pet or something? Since when does he make good decisions, I mean look what happened to Rika!

 

You gasp a little, and instantly regret saying anything in the messenger. Its taking a turn for the worse.

Y/n: Yoosung! Calm down! Its fine! Really… thank you for worrying but please Im sure Seven has allot of stress as it is…

Yoosung: whatever. I have to go anyways..

Yoosung: Goodbye

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yoosung has left the chatroom  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/n: Im sorry..

707: Its not your fault… its not like hes wrong either,

707: Anyways!

707: I shall be back, the mighty 707 shall cure agent 606's sickness! The sickness of….

707: Hunger!

Y/n: Cure super effective! Minus 90 hunger points!

707: Success! 707, over and out!

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
707 has left the chatroom  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You log out of the very exhausting chatroom and lie back down onto the cushions of the bed, only to be disturbed of the notification of an email coming in.

"Ughhhh" groaning at the realization that its going to be another, very long night. Considering its not even dark out yet and theres still a million things to be done, along with the face theres no food.


	7. Food problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly chatroom messages... This chapter has slight nsfw!!! And its not even going to contribute to the story so if you want to skip it you can ^-^. Also our precious heroine finally is able to get food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after what like almost a year I finally update lolol, idk if I wanna continue it

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Y/n has joined the chatroom  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jumin: Good evening, Y/n

Y/n: Hey Jumin

Jumin: I just returned home, traffic was quite bad but Driver Kim is an excellent driver so I was not delayed too long.

Jumin: I was in a rush to see Elizabeth 3rd.

Jumin: She seems rather pleased to seem me now

Jumin: I would send a picture but I dont want to disturb her peacefulness

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jaehee has joined the chatroom  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaehee: Hello Y/n

Jaehee: Good evening Mr. Han

 

The difference in formality in the greetings is almost humorable but you dont let it affect you. 'Poor jaehee shes probably up to her ears in work, shes barely been on today.'

 

Jumin: Assistant Kang, I was thinking

Jumin: What if we had cat diners?

Jumin: So Elizabeth third can eat in the same grace as I.

Jaehee: …

Y/n: Jaehee run while you can lolol

Jaehee: Mr. Han… please we have 3 dead lines to meet by the weekend, not another cat project.

Jumin: We could have a picture of Elizabeth 3rd as the logo

Jumin: Of course we'll need to hire a professional photographer,

Jumin: oh and a stylist to help her with her fur coat, 

Jaehee: Mr Han….

Y/n: Jumin… Actually Maybe you can help me

Jumin: ?

Jaehee: Y/n… any help you ask will be pushed on me

Jaehee: So might as well ask me ;;

Y/n: Actually Jaehee, this one is personal

Y/n: Have you by any chance talked to V?

Jumin: No I have not.

"Uggggghhh" its official, I am going to die of hunger

Jaehee: Oh! I read in earlier chats that you can not eat.

Jaehee: Hopefully you can leave the apartment soon though

Jaehee: You dont seem a danger to us, but we're worried about the hacker.

Jumin: On the topic, my food has been delivered. I shall return later then.

Jumin: Good bye

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jumin has left the chatroom  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jaehee: Unfortunately I should be going too

Jaehee: I must return to work ;; 

Jaehee: Im behind, and it leaves a tremendous amount of paper work.

Jaehee: Good luck with your issue though

Jaehee: Im sorry i cant be of use

Y/n: It's okay, Goodbye then…

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jaehee has left the chatroom  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You set your phone down in annoyance that yet again, V cannot be contacted. Again? Why did that word pop up, this is the first time he hasnt been reached. Whatever, more important matters.

You glance at the clock to reveal its 8:34, later than you originally thought. You have classes tomorrow but you doubt youre going to be allowed to go to them, so might as well stay up with these emails. 

The Men of Monogamy emailed back fairly quickly so you start off the mound of work with them. 

After a couple hours, you finally have replied to all emails, which wasn't a large amount but the questions are so ridiculous that it took a while answering them, you stretch your limbs, and massage the aches and knots in your muscles before getting up. The clock reads 11:11 and your body shows no sign of wanting sleep. 

You groan internally heading out into the main room, although it seems useless as there is nothing for you outside the bedroom. 

A familiar ring tone reaches your ears; pulling out your phone you notice its 707. You contemplate whether you should answer but you figured he could probably see you. 

"Hello?"

"Ah! You picked up. I have good news and bad news."

"Good news first please"

You turn to sit on the couch, raising your hopes that V finally picked up his phone. 

"You can eat!"

"Yay! God Seven thank you!" 

Your stomach, on cue, let's out a rather loud grumble. You flush slightly in embarrassment but want to believe he didn't hear it. 

"Yes!~ A loyal follower always gets rewarded!"

"But… what is the bad news?"

"Ah! Well you see i did some digging, and don't hate me. But you're broke, i saw your bank account."

"You went into my bank account!?"

You glare at the cctv in the room to emphasize your amber. 

"Gah! Scary death glare! Its super effective! My hp! Minus 68 points! Also, youre more keen on that fact, other than you're money situation! I took it to liberty and… drum roll please…."

"Hurry up already" grunting using all your might to not succumb to his sillyness.

"I sentbyou a package of chips!! Honey buddha ones! They shall save you in more that one way!"

"Uggggh" you groan, displeased at the fact you cant have real food, then you realize you can leave the apartment. College… work… But food!

"The Defender of Justice has solved yet another horrific problem!~~"

"Thank you oh mighty- oh wait! What does this might hero go by!?" Finally giving up you decide to have fun.

"One shall call me… Seven the Great!"

"Oh Seven the Great! Thank you for your hard labor!"

"Of course my humble citizen! Anything for my sweetie~"

"Ehhh??" What did he just call you? So weird, why would that nickname come up to him.

"Ack! Sorry that wasnt the name I wanted to use. Oh! Ms. Vanderwood is calling me! Gotta go. Bye y/n, get some rest and wait for the chips!"

"Okay.… goodnight Seven, dream of me~~"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Saeyoung pov:

I glance at the clock, 11:11. They say if you make a wish it'll come true. 'I wish for y/n' Ack! What did i just ask? Im getting too greedy. I really need to get over her, I cant have her. I dont… deserve her. If he cant get happiness, why should I? My other half… I sense him out there. 

"Saeran…"

I reach for my phone to check the messenger. But my fingers defy me and call y/n. Geez I really am falling deep…

 

My heart is pounding, why does it do this when i talk to her. Its been 30 minutes but it feels like hours. I finally hang up the phone when her words register in my brain. She wants… me to dream of her? Gah! Im thinking too much into this. I spin around in my chair, which results on chip bags and empty soda cans getting knocked every where. 

Running my oily hands through my hair I lean back a little, earning a few pops from my spine. I close my eyes for just a moment, but it was a moment too long and I start drifting off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THIS CONTAINS SLIGHT NSFW  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saeeeyouuung" that name… I flinch at it but, it doesnt bother me as much when she says it. My eyes reveal her, standing infront of me. Her hair framing her oh so beautiful face.

"Saeyoung, its not nice to keep me waiting…" her voice is soft, and has a gentle tone, but also has a subtle threat to it.

"Waiting for what?" I look at y/n in sjeer curiosity, and a feeling bubbles in my chest at the thought no one else knows whay she looks like. "Where am I?"

"Honestly, youre so dull sometimes." She giggles.  
"Ive been waiting for you~". I look around and take in my surroundings, it seems as if its an ordinary bedroom, not much decoration, and im sitting in the middle of it, in a chair thats not entirely comfortable.

She walks over and I visibly flinch when she gets a bit too close. "Are you… scared of me?" I look up to meet her eyes and see that theyre glossed over, as if shes about to break down here and now. "No!" I accidently scream a little to loud. I clear my throat, " No, Im just… not used to people being close to me." 

Why am I not making jokes like how I always do? Whats happening to me? She lowers herself down to my face, and peers into my eyes, as if she can reveal all my darkest secrets just by looking at me. The suspense is killing me.

I dont know what comes over me but i close the gab between us and push my lips onto hers. God it feels so nice to have another person in my arms. She gasps lightly and I take the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth.

I shift a little bit to have her sit on my lap, and honestly I didnt expect her to agree so easily. Time slips by me when Im with her. I just know we spend awhile shifting into a comfortable position.

"Saeyoung..." she pulls away, probably due to short breath. My hands rest on her hips, and I draw circles with my thumbs onto her skin. "I want you…" those three words spark something in me.

I stand up picking her up with me, earning a yelp from her, and shove her onto the bed. I tower over her, and take in the sight. Clothes dislodged, hair fanned out, flushed skin. Every little detail I want to memorize. I bend down and trace her neck with my tongue.

She shivers under my touch but that just makes me want to go faster. My hands find a way under her blouse and slowly travel up to her breasts. 

"Seven" a faint voice enters my mind. What?

"Dimwit wake up!"

I jolt when the impact of a hand shoves my head. I open my eyes to reveal Vanderwood.  
"If you have time to sleep you have time to work! Stop slacking." 

Vanderwoods words escape me as i face the screens again. That dream… gaaah I normally dont dream whats up with me lately? She doesn't want me… she loves Yoosung, but it doesn't seem like she remembers. Why? What happened? Is this is all a sick game my mind is playing on me?

Could I not deal with her death so much that my subconscious is making another world for me to live in? One where… no I still wouldnt be able to get her… God save my soul….

"Hey! Stop zoning out get back to work!"


End file.
